The Legend of Zelda: Creation of Hyrule
by OcarinaWarrior2
Summary: The true story of the creation on Hyrule. Very similar to the account of in the Book of Mudora.


The Legend of Zelda:  
The Creation of Hyrule  
  
Chaos, Anarchy, Darkness.  
  
This was what the void was. Always changing from nothing into something, back into nothing. But the something was none other than destruction of life. The world was in complete chaos of terrible nothingness and destruction.  
Then there was something. Three Women, Goddesses, all with the power to create and destroy. They saw the void, and pitied it, even though it could not feel pain, torment, or the pity of the Goddesses.  
  
Din, the Goddess of Power, used such power to shape the chaos into order. The physical world was created and had order, and Din was done with her work.  
Farore, the Goddess of Courage, used her abilities to create life for the new world. She made all that was living and it had order, and Farore was done with her work.  
Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, used her wisdom to create something else. She created minds for all those who lived. They had order, and Nayru was done with her work.  
  
The Goddesses were pleased with their new world and wanted to share it with someone. Other Deity would not share and use the world with the Goddesses; they would steal it and use it. Something else would be needed.  
  
Nayru knew this, and thought of a plan. Din and Farore were pleased, and agreed to this plan. They all chose to create more life in their world, but with intelligence, courage, and power. They each shaped this life to their liking, reflecting the Goddesses spirit.  
Din took her rocks and earth and gave some life. They looked rock- like and had much strength. They lived in the peaks of the mountains. They would be the strongest of all races, but not always courageous or wise.  
Farore used her life to create something much different. They were small, child-like in appearance and mind. They lived within a secret forest, separate from Din's Creations. They had strong and courageous hearts, but were weak and weren't very wise.  
Nayru used her wisdom to create life different from both Din and Farore's. Her creations were sleek and thin. They lived in all waters. They were similar to the fish created before, but were much taller and smarter. They were wise but not strong or always courageous.  
The world was now called Hyrule.  
  
After they finished their creations, they taught each race all they knew and named them. Din named her creation the Gorons, in her language meaning rock-steady. Farore named her creation the Kokiri, meaning small children. Nayru named her creation the Zora, meaning tall and wise.  
Afterwards the Goddesses chose to leave and to watch from afar, only interfering when necessary. They were soon to leave, but felt something more. Another race was already evolving before their eyes.  
The Goddesses felt compassion on the struggling life and helped it progress. The new creation was different from all the others. They were anything from tall to short, smart to foolish, brave to cowards.  
The new race had many flaws, but the Goddesses felt this was good, for the Goddesses did not create them. The Goddesses taught the new race, and named them also. They were to be known as the Hylians, rulers over the land.  
Before leaving the Goddesses infused the Hylians with their blood, so they would forever be connected with each other.  
Now the Goddesses left the land, but doing so created a sacred relic. This relic was made of three triangles, connected to create one larger triangle, with the shape of an upside-down triangle in the center. Each triangle represented one of the Goddesses.  
Years passed and the people of the land grew and prospered. Children to each race were born according to their ways. Arts and craft grew. Happiness was in the land, but it was not always to be so. Other Gods and Goddesses found the land of Hyrule and tried to enter in. Luckily for Din, Farore, and Nayru, the relic created when they left the land also acted as a seal that only those three could pass. This was so until something else, something terrible happened. 


End file.
